Super Vegeta
!! り くベジータの パワー |Rōmaji title =Ikinari Zenkai!! Hikarikagayaku Bejīta no Chō-Pawā |Literal title =Suddenly Full-Throttle!! The Radiant Vegeta's Super Power |Number = 155 |Saga = Perfect Cell Saga |Manga = Vegeta's Confidence *Beyond the Super Saiyan |Airdate = September 2, 1992 |English Airdate = October 25, 2000 |Previous = Saiyans Emerge |Next = Bow to the Prince }} !! り くベジータの パワー|Ikinari Zenkai!! Hikarikagayaku Bejīta no Chō-Pawā|lit. "Suddenly Full-Throttle!! The Radiant Vegeta's Super Power"}} is the third episode of the Perfect Cell Saga and the one hundred fifty-fifth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 2, 1992. Its original American airdate was October 25, 2000. Summary Cell goes on to a rampage while trying to find Android 18 in order absorb her and achieve his perfect form. Meanwhile, Android 18 is hiding on one of the Tropical Islands with an injured Android 16. Right when Cell is about to destroy the island where Android 18 and Android 16 are on, Vegeta arrives to fight Cell, with Future Trunks following closely behind him. As Vegeta and Cell are facing each others, Android 18 remarks that she agrees with Cell saying that Vegeta has no chance to defeat him, as Vegeta barely survived their fight and Cell is now stronger than her. She implores Android 16 to flee while Cell is distracted, but Android 16 says to wait and watch the fight instead, as Vegeta seems to have changed and may have a slight chance against Semi-Perfect Cell. Meanwhile, on The Lookout, Gohan is amazed by the vastness of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He is soon overhelmed by the gravity which is 10x that of Earth, but manages to get by. Goku tells Gohan he is going to become a Super Saiyan, but it will be the toughest thing he has ever done. He tells Gohan that he will be always proud of him no matter what, and that he has to be stronger than him. Gohan expresses his doubt that he will end up like his future counterpart, but Goku tells him that it is nonsense and the future has changed a lot. Goku warns Gohan that he is a stricter teacher than Piccolo and asks Gohan if he can handle it, to which Gohan replies he surely can. While Future Trunks, Android 18 and Android 16 look on, Vegeta reveals his new powers as a Super Saiyan Second Grade, much to the shock of Cell, Android 18, Android 16, Tien Shinhan and Piccolo. Vegeta then proceeds to pummel Cell. Witnessing Vegeta's new power, Android 18 begins to question if Vegeta was holding back in her battle with him several days earlier. Android 16 assures Android 18 that Vegeta is not the kind of person to hold back in a fight, leaving Android 18 to wonder how Vegeta gained so much power in such a short amount of time. Afterwards, Vegeta reveals to Cell that he has become "Super Vegeta". Meanwhile, in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku tells Gohan that he was here when he was little. Major Events *Vegeta meets Cell for the first time. *Vegeta turns into a Super Saiyan Second Grade for the first time. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Second Grade) vs. Cell (Semi-Perfect) Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Bulma *Trunks *Tien Shinhan *Piccolo *Android 16 *Android 18 *Cell Locations *Tropical Islands *The Lookout **Hyperbolic Time Chamber Objects *Airplane *Battle Armor Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Second Grade Bruce Faulconer tracks *"16 and the Squirrels" - When Android 16 is observing squirrels. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Future Trunks arrives. *"Vegeta Powers Up" - When Vegeta powers up to 2nd Grade Super Saiyan. *"Vegeta - Super Saiyan" - When Vegeta goes 2nd Grade Super Saiyan against Semi-Perfect Cell. *"Cell and Piccolo Fight" - When Vegeta delivers a devastating blow to Cell. Differences from the manga *Bulma asking Piccolo if Vegeta can beat Cell on his own is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Although Goku tells Gohan that he was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when he was a kid, his time in the Time Chamber was never actually shown in the series. It is possible that Goku went into the chamber when he was training on Kami's Lookout to fight Piccolo during the Piccolo Jr. Saga. *Gohan acts surprised by the vast emptiness inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after Goku tells him to look outside even though in the previous episode he went out by himself and was awed by it then. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 155 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 155 (BDZ) pt-br:O super poder de Vegeta! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 155 it:La Forza Strepitosa di Vegeta Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z